KQ3 deaths
Manannan's House and Mountain * If Gwydion is caught by Manannan holding the cat in the mean way, Manannan will kill him. * If Gwydion is turned into a snail and is too close too the cat, the cat will kill him. * If Gwydion leaves the drawers in Manannan's room open, Manannan will kill him because it's snooping. * Doing a 'Warning' too many times will eventually make Manannan so annoyed. * Having an item in Manannan's room or study or having a magic item will result in Gwydion dying. * Falling off the mountain will result in death. * Gwydion will be killed by Manannan if he's not in the house or at the chicken coop if the timer runs out. * Forgetting to put the magic wand in its cabinet will result in Manannan killing Gwydion. * Leaving the cellar without closing it when Manannan comes will result in Manannan killing him. * Doing a spell wrong will turn Gwydion into him cross between the spell. * It is possible to trip over the cat, falling over and dying. * Eating the toadstool powder will result in Gwydion dying. * Drinking nightshade juice will result in death. Llewdor * If Gwydion tries to swim, he will struggle, then drown. * If Gwydion walks into the spider web (as him or as the fly), the big spider will eat him. * If Gwydion drinks the rum in the barrels at the tavern, he'll die. The rum is poisonous. * If Gwydion falls off the pier or the cliff, he'll die. * If Gwydion either spends too much time in the tree house, bumps into the bandit, or clears his throat, the bandit will wake up and throw Gwydion off the tree. * Staring at Medusa will result in Gwydion turning to stone. * Annoying the pirate at the ship will result in Alexander (the Oracle tells him his name) being stabbed to death. * If Alexander waits too long in the tavern or waits to long before going on the screen,, he'll miss the ship. The Pirate Ship and Unknown Island * Manannan will kill Alexander if he fails to defeat him. * Being caught in the pirate's cabin twice will result in Alexander having to walk the plank. * Falling off the main deck twice will result in Alexander having to walk the plank. * Climbing to the top of the ship twice will result in Alexander falling to his death (a pirate swings at him, jolting him to fall) * If Alexander jumps into the water, he'll drown. * On the island, there are four puzzles. The first is how to cross the bridge. Alexander has to weigh how much the weight does. If he doesn't, he'll fall. He'll also fall if he treats the lever wrong. * The second puzzle is a stone jumping puzzle. If Alexander steps on the wrong stone, he'll get sucked under. * This death is an Easter Egg death. If Alexander walks through the doorway without the code or with the wrong code, he'll be swept onto a green waterfall in Quest for Glory II. * If Alexander picks the items in the wrong order, the man in the land will kill him. * If Alexander climbs to the main deck after being thrown into the cargo hold without using the sleep powder, the pirates will make him walk the plank. * If Alexander uses the storm brew instead of the sleep powder, the ship will sink. * If Alexander spends too much time in the cargo hold or falls off the main deck after using the sleep powder, the ship will drift far from Daventry. Daventry * If Alexander tries to swim back out to sea, he'll drown. * If Alexander doesn't run away from the yeti fast enough, the yeti will kill him. * If Alexander goes into the yeti's cave after chasing him off, the yeti will kill him. * If Alexander gets onto the same cliff as the yeti in the maze, the yeti will kill him. * Alexander can fall off the hill to Daventry. * If Alexander goes on the trail to the right (which is the trail his father went on in King's Quest I), there will be no way up, and he'll fall. * The dragon will kill Alexander if he steps to close. * If Alexander steps in what used to be a lake, he'll die of poisoning. * If Alexander steps on the flame, he'll get crisped. * If Alexander steps on the unstable part, he'll fall.